


我只是想好好开一场视频会议

by Briersville



Series: 冬去春来 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What can possibly go wrong during a Zoom meeting?, 米苏 - Freeform, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 平日里分居的阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚因为疫情期间的旅游禁令被一起困在美国，于是联合国安理会常任理事国的线上视频会议再也正常不了了。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Series: 冬去春来 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985515
Kudos: 8





	我只是想好好开一场视频会议

**Author's Note:**

> 《一颗迪斯科球引发的婚礼》后传，米苏婚后日常系列。
> 
> 角色观点和言论不代表作者本人观点。

联合国安理会五个常任理事国的意识体第一次使用Zoom视频会议的尝试非常失败。

与电子科技关系不好的亚瑟·柯克兰一直没意识到自己处在静音模式，于是他连续五分钟持续声讨阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的演讲大家一个词都没听见，更过分的是，没有一个人想到要提醒他。伊万·布拉金斯基与他正相反，他忘记了开启静音模式，导致所有人都听到了他在阿尔弗雷德发言时说出的不怎么美妙的字眼，这继而导致了一场更不美妙的争吵。王耀使用了虚拟背景，那是一头竹林里的快乐熊猫，但是在他不停晃动脑袋的途中电脑系统无法清晰辨认出他脑袋的位置而无法正常显示，导致大家在会议途中大部分时间看到的王耀都是一个穿着唐装的熊猫头形象。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦倒是没有遇上这些技术问题，但是他养的长毛猫每隔五秒钟就要从他的键盘上跨过去一次，严重分散了与会人员的注意力。

不过这一切都与阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯造成的骚乱相比不值一提。

这件事发生的时候，阿尔弗雷德正和伊万就“领导人的智商会不会影响意识体智商”展开激烈辩论，其他三名意识体则进行着每当这种事情发生时他们总会做的活动：拿起茶杯，保温杯和红酒杯安静观赛。由于开启了演讲者视图使得三位观赛意识体都在小窗显示，亚瑟将红茶洒了一键盘、王耀把枸杞水喷了一屏幕导致黑屏、弗朗西斯手一抖抓疼了长毛猫惨遭猫爪报复的时候阿尔弗雷德还没意识到有什么不对，但是下一秒，他便看到屏幕上伊万瞪大了眼睛大吼一声：

“伊廖沙！！！”

阿尔弗雷德花了1.5秒理解发生了什么。然后他猛地一回头，便看到穿着浴袍的前苏联意识体伊利亚·布拉金斯基正抱着一筐洗好的衣服从自己椅背后走过。

伊利亚腾出一只手冲镜头挥了挥：“下午好，万尼亚。”

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴巴，但他还没来得及询问为什么伊利亚认为自己开会的时候抱着衣服经过是个好主意，伊万就又开始了咆哮：

“你不是跟我说你被困在苏格兰了吗！！！”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基，前苏联意识体，血洗的二战胜利者，曾经的世界两极之一，阿尔弗雷德的战友、死敌、举行过婚礼的伴侣。

面对来自弟弟的质问，抱着衣服篓快速逃离现场，徒留阿尔弗雷德一人面对小舅子的怒火。

于阿尔弗雷德而言，他唯一的幸运，就是电脑摄像头不够高清，还不足以拍摄出伊利亚浴袍外露出的可疑痕迹。

局面变成这样实属无奈。

自从阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚于2005年举办婚礼并于夏威夷度过蜜月后，这两位曾经打了半个世纪冷战的意识体便达成了共识：

为了他们的关系能够长期、稳定、健康地发展，减少言语冲突、肢体冲突，避免离婚以及离婚可能导致的来自家人的嘲笑，他们应在一年中的大部分时间保持分居，以确保新鲜感。

这种安排使他们平安无事地度过了十五个结婚纪念日。

问题在于，近些年来伊万和阿尔弗雷德的工作关系逐步僵化，导致两位意识体的私人关系也变得十分尴尬。于是，当2020年初阿尔弗雷德以“庆祝结婚十五周年”的名义邀请伊利亚提前来美国相会时，为了体恤伊万的心情，前苏联的意识体采取了战略欺诈告诉自己的弟弟，他是要去苏格兰高地采风摄影。  
他当时并没有料到自己会被困在阿尔弗雷德家里。

此事的另一层尴尬在于，伊利亚·布拉金斯基的旅游签证严格而言并不支持他在美国逗留长达半年之久。

“这不是挺讽刺的？”伊利亚说，“你那个橘脸上司整日叫嚣要让‘非法移民’都滚回老家，可你这个意识体本人就在自己家里藏匿了一个非法移民。”

“别开玩笑了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你是我老婆，就相当于合法公民。”

在他们长达十五年的婚姻关系中，阿尔弗雷德对“老婆”这个称呼的坚持已经让伊利亚产生了某种免疫机制。因此，斯拉夫人只是指出：“我以为你作为美利坚的意识体至少应该了解自己家的法律。若一名非美国公民和一名美国人结婚，此人只会得到绿卡，而不是自动成为美国公民。即使你是这个意思，琼斯，我的绿卡在哪里？”

意识到疏忽的阿尔弗雷德于是立刻打电话给自己的秘书让他给伊利亚办绿卡。

“恐怕不行，先生。”秘书说。

“为什么？你也知道他是我妻——丈夫！”

他的秘书平静解释道：“首先，虽然您和您的伴侣或许处于类似于婚姻关系的联结中，但是你们没有结婚证，即是说法律意义上你们只能算同居。其次，虽然和美国公民结婚可以获得绿卡，但您是美国，不是美国公民，所以这项法律对您同样不适用。”

他的秘书又说：“不过，只要您小心一点藏好他，应该没有问题。我也会为您保密的。”

“你怎么知道他在我这里？！”

伊利亚对于自己被困于阿尔弗雷德纽约公寓的处境表现出了极为出色的忍耐力。由于防护用具有限，同时也不知道伊利亚作为退休意识体体质是否和现任意识体有区别，他们需要的任何物资都是由阿尔弗雷德出门采买，再扛着小山一样多的东西回家（因为伊利亚不愿剥削快递人员）。但是前苏联意识体并不是能闲下来的性格，他在公寓阳台上开辟了一个小菜园种上土豆番茄以备不时之需，还承包了大部分家务，每天像完成任务似的在公寓里打扫、消毒、整理，期间找到了阿尔弗雷德以为自己弄丢的《荒原》一本，眼镜布两块，旧袜子三只，硬币十七枚，甚至还有四张五十美元的钞票。

当阿尔弗雷德某天下午突发奇想，想要重温琼·蒂蒂安的《白色专辑》却想不起自己把它放在哪里，然后在伊利亚的指引下在书架上成功找到了那本书的时候，他发觉，伊利亚已经比他这个公寓产权主更像这间公寓的主人了。

而在常任理事国意识体们的第一场失败的视频会议结束后，阿尔弗雷德思考着，是不是正是由于伊利亚太习惯于住在这间公寓，才导致前苏联意识体忘记了边界感，竟会穿着浴袍随意进出阿尔弗雷德的办公地点。

“那是因为你在 **客厅** 里开会，”听得此言，伊利亚无情地拿锅铲敲上他的脑门，“如果不想被打扰你为什么要选择公共空间？”

于是，常任理事国的第二次线上视频会议，阿尔弗雷德选择了在书房参加，并且关上了门。

显然他不是唯一一个吸取了教训的意识体。亚瑟·柯克兰终于学会了静音键的正确使用方法，虽然当他开始喋喋不休的时候，阿尔弗雷德不禁开始想念第一场会议上不知道怎么开麦的亚瑟了——好在他想起自己作为会议主持人拥有关闭任何一名与会成员麦克风的权力，并毫不犹豫地行使了它，然后看着气急败坏的亚瑟发出愉悦的笑声。伊万·布拉金斯基甚至并不需要阿尔弗雷德使用主持人权力打击，他自始至终都开着静音模式，安静得让人不禁有些害怕。王耀放弃了虚拟背景转而选择了一个自带背景的房间，虽然他身后那写着一个巨大的“寿”字的书法作品显得极为浮夸。

弗朗西斯是唯一一个没有采取具体行动的。他只是在会议刚开始的时候声明：“我的猫可能会随时出现，如果打扰了你们我提前道歉。”

潜台词：反正它是不会改的，我也不会。

但会议还是进行了下去。他们谈论着居家生活中如何平衡心态——亚瑟说他可以和小精灵聊天所以没有关系，弗朗西斯说他有猫和漂亮网友所以没有关系，王耀说他有动森所以没有关系，伊万没有发表意见，他还开着静音模式。然后，亚瑟、弗朗西斯和王耀将同情的目光投向阿尔弗雷德。

“我们的外向型小朋友过得怎么样？”弗朗西斯抚摸着长毛猫的脊背问，“这段时间对外向人一定格外难熬。”

“要他减少出门次数在家里呆着面对自己无聊的内心一定很是折磨。”亚瑟说。

“你减少出门次数了吗？”王耀问。

伊万还是没有说话，只是在自己的窗格里翻了一个白眼。

阿尔弗雷德就是在这个时候听到房门被打开的动静的。他转过头去，看到伊利亚——感谢上帝，不，感谢列宁，至少这次他穿着正常的高领毛衣和棉布裤子而不是浴袍——端着一个还在冒热气的马克杯走进来，将杯子放在他手边，然后好像什么都没发生似的又转身准备走出去。

阿尔弗雷德还没来得及说出“嘿亲爱的，谢谢你给我送咖啡，但是你真的可以先敲个门好让我关一下摄像头的”，就听到电脑里又传来一声叫喊：

“伊利亚·斯捷潘诺维奇！你真的被困在美国了？还跟万尼亚撒谎说你在苏格兰？”

然后就是一声绵长的、优美的、富有磁性的大笑声。

阿尔弗雷德的头被冲回来的伊利亚扒到一边、歪着脖子惊恐地注视着伊利亚和屏幕上出现在伊万身边的斯捷潘·布拉金斯基用俄语开始对骂时，终于明白了为什么伊万一直开着静音：守在弟弟电脑对面只为等着可能会出现也可能不会出现的另一个弟弟出现在镜头里好来羞辱他的前沙俄，显然在多年的退休生活中培养出了不得了的耐心和恶趣味。

在一片混乱中，唯有王耀保持着镇定。他问：“阿尔弗雷德，那杯子里是消毒水吗？”

常任理事国的第二次线上视频会议也宣告失败，会议结束时，每位与会人员耳朵里都回荡着激昂的俄语，而阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的损失更为惨重：他还收获了因橘子脸上司的愚蠢发言而招致的人身攻击，和一个仿佛落枕的脖子。

常任理事国的第三次视频会议上，每个意识体都学会了弗朗西斯撇清责任的战术。

伊万说：“我的大哥可能随时出现，如果打扰了你们我提前道歉。”

弗朗西斯说：“我的猫可能随时出现，如果打扰了你们我提前道歉。”

亚瑟·柯克兰说：“我的小精灵可能随时出现，如果打扰了你们我提前道歉。”

弗朗西斯说：“反正别人都看不见，你这句话完全是多余的。”

阿尔弗雷德闭了吵起来的亚瑟和弗朗西斯的麦，说：“我的老婆可能随时出现，如果打扰了你们我提前道歉。”

王耀很是气愤，因为他没有可能随时出现的兄弟，没有可能随时出现的猫，没有可能随时出现的小精灵，更没有可能随时出现的老婆。就连他最爱的熊猫，也因为体型缘故不能养在室内。

于是这位单身老人关闭了摄像头。当他回来的时候，手里捧着一碗螺蛳粉。

虽然这次会议阿尔弗雷德提前提醒了大家他的“老婆”可能随时出现，伊利亚却一直没有进来打扰他，这让阿尔弗雷德有些许失望。在他与亚瑟争论了二十分钟到底他们两个谁的上司更糟糕后，感到口渴的阿尔弗雷德不得不自己起身去倒水。

转身的那一瞬他听到电脑中传来惊天动地的笑声。

阿尔弗雷德疑惑地转过头去，然后他意识到了两件事：

第一，他刚才没有关闭摄像头。

第二，因为视频会议只显示上半身，他按照之前的习惯，下半身只穿了一条内裤。

阿尔弗雷德猛扑到键盘前关掉了摄像头，但是其他四名意识体已经把该看的都看了（更有甚者可能还截了图）。在一片欢笑中，弗朗西斯叹息道：“这简直是老头的品味，实在太对不起你的表观年龄了，阿尔弗雷德！”

亚瑟干咳了一声说：“但不得不说，这比他以前的那些超人内裤和汉堡内裤还是好很多了！”

“所以要么老头要么小孩？”伊万总结。

“这么喜欢搞极端啊！”王耀感叹。

阿尔弗雷德耳朵发烫，他低头看着自己的纯白四角裤。

然后他冲着电脑叫道：“随便你们怎么笑我！这是我老婆给我买的内裤，你们有吗？！”

笑声戛然而止。

**END**


End file.
